T.A.N.L.E.I
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 23 7 - Taser|fire_rate = 72|capacity = 9 (-1 for each shot)|mobility = 110|accuracy = Moderate|range = Somewhat medium|upgrades = N/A|theme = Police themed|cost = 360 |level_required = Level 27}} The STURM Int. Tactical Non-Lethal Eletroshock Instrument '''or the '''T.A.N.L.E.I '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. Appearance It has a grey/yellow body with a black pistol grip with an orange trigger. at the back of the weapon, connected to the main body. The main body has a variety of details suc as electrical warning signs a switches. On the top, it has the STURM Int. logo and a black handle. On the bottom, it has large grey battery. The front of the weapon has a black base with 6 yellow barrels with grey conductors in each barrel. When fired, it launches the grey conductors in three prong pattern. Which will stun any enemy in contact. Strategy It deals decent damage initially, with an impressively high secondary shock damage per second. This is also paired with its slow fire rate, one shot capacity, and decent mobility. Once an enemy is hit, they will be stunned for 4 seconds, they will be slowed down, stunned, and will continuously take damage until the conductors stop. Tips * Its effective range is somewhat short/medium so make sure to utilize it in those ranges. * Use this against groups of enemies to disorientate them, leaving them to teammates to finish them off. * Once an enemy is hit, they will be stunned and slowed down, use this as an advantage to quickly kill them off. * It must reload after each use, so be cautious when using it in the middle of battles. ** However these reloads are swift, and with some timing and moving between cover, one can make a minimal issue. ** A user can use the Adrenaline Shot to help with the reload. * The weapon is effective at chewing through heavily armored players due to its high DPS from the secondary shock. ** Due to this, it can kill adamant armored players with two shots to the body. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. ** This is recommended for a chance to one shot kill the enemy. * Find ammo quickly around the field, or use an Ammo Pack to refill 3 shots. * The weapon can aid in aiming with Sniper weapons by slowing targets down. * Use this against gadget uses such as Jet Packs and Robot Samurai when at close/medium range, as this makes them more vulnerable from being picked off. ** It can also be used to slow down and incapacitate the enemy flag carrier in Flag Capture. * Don't use this weapon as a main weapon due to its limited ammo. Instead, opt for using a Primary or Sniper weapon as a main weapon. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Avoid getting too close to the user, instead engage them at medium range. * Try strafing around the user when engaging them at close range to avoid getting hit by the conductors. ** If hit, switch to your Heavy weapon and rocket jump out of the line of fire. ** Alternatively, try to use a Primary weapon to damage the player while under shock. * Try to patch up after getting hit, search for armor or health pickups around the battlefield or use a Medkit. * Using a shielded weapon or gadget can block the conductors from hitting you or your teammates. * Keep the user suppressed using high firing weapons or explosives. * Use the Time Machine when stunned to revert back to you previous location. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Shock * '''Stuns Targets: '''Drastically slows down the target's turning speed by 60% for 4 seconds. * '''Slows Down Target: '''Decreases the movement speed of the target by -50%. Upgrades N/A Theme Police themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Warehouse Assault Weapon Setups Use this weapon as close range support for incapacitating enemies for Sniper playstyles. Trivia * It is the second non-lethal weapon developed by STURM International, the second being the Shockwave. ** Despite being classified as a non-lethal weapon, it has the capacity to kill enemies. External Links * Original Body - Ares Leviathan * Warning Labels - Hong Ooi * Screws - Felipe De Luna Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Single Shots Category:Shock Category:Stuns Targets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed